User blog:TheFloatingLugia/Pokémon Brick Bronze has had a great and amazing run.
APackOfSmarties (Brick Bronze Wiki Founder) While there has still been no confirmation if the game will be permanently shut down, there has been no response or updates in the 24 hours the game has been shut down. Because of the lack of response and time, it is likely that the game has been permanently taken down. Only the biggest of miracles can reverse this. Pokémon Brick Bronze started off with a demo in 2015, where trainers could begin to start in Mitis Town and battle Pokémon, up to Silvent City. It would always dominate the Top Paid and Top Rated section, and also had a 25R$ paid access fee. Before that, there was a little testing area where players could see how the mechanics would work. As the game received more updates, the fanbase grew bigger. Soon, it would become one of the biggest fan made Pokémon games, generating tons of revenue for the developers, and creating a massive community of dedicated fans. I created this wiki in December 2015, on Christmas, when the adventure only went up to Brimber City. On December 29, 2015 I tweeted at Lando and he tweeted out the wiki. At the time, it only had 10 pages. You can go to old pages like Route 1 and Mitis Town, click on "older 500" at the bottom of the page and click on the timestamp of any of the first several edits to see what the wiki started off like. Lando's tweet caught the attention of some of our hard working bureaucrats like Weather Synchronize and SkydustMario. The game and wiki have garnered millions of visits from fans of the game. The development team grew and updates became more frequent, large, and with higher quality. The careers of several YouTubers have been kickstarted from the game as they did a series on it. The lives of many were surrounded around the environment of the game. Many have stayed up until midnight to wait for updates, or have pulled all nighters just to try and get a Legendary. Countless amounts of hours have been spent by trainers trying to get the best Pokémon so they could fight at the Battle Colosseum and become the best. The community of Pokémon Brick Bronze has been incredibly impressive. However, the game uses a ton of intellectual property from the Pokémon game series that Game Freak and Nintendo own and develop, and it has been very controversial. Mainstream media sites like Kotaku have even created articles mentioning the issue. For many, it was not a matter of will the game be taken down, it was a matter of when. Initially, Brick Bronze contained compositions from the original Pokémon games. Pokémon Brick Bronze still used sprites, names, and other assets & property that Nintendo rightfully owns. As a result, and why I'm even typing this, Pokémon Brick Bronze has likely been recently shut down because of this reason. It would not be the first instance of a fan made Pokémon game being taken down, nor would it be the last. For now, all we can do is mourn and cherish the memories created of the game, and move on. We are still waiting for a response from the development team. If miraculously the game comes back up, which it is unlikely to, the wiki will be operating like it used to have been. Thank you, and thanks to the community who created, and kept all these memories alive in the past 3 years of the game. All the journeys and adventures created have been absolutely amazing. The wiki has also had a good run. Signing off ______ If you feel like you are in severe emotional distress or considering any sort of self harm, please seek help or call 1-800-273-TALK 8255 if you're from the United States. You can also seek support by talking to a parent, guardian, or close friend. Do not post any imposter games, or try to attack anyone on social media. Category:Blog posts